D'une tache de café au bonheur
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Harry avait un karma de merde, il le savait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que vingt dollars refusés et une putain de tache de café changeraient sa vie… sans oublier la petite Rose. All Human


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : D'une tache de café au bonheur

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Genre** : Surprise ^^

**Rated** : M

**Warning** : Vulgarité, violence, romance et sexe entre hommes.

**Contexte** : Cette histoire est un All Human, donc pas de magie ici.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Certains aspects de cette histoire sont aussi liés à ses œuvres. Les autres idées sont de moi. _(Suite en fin d'Os)*_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Résumé** : Harry avait un karma de merde, il le savait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que vingt dollars refusés et une putain de tache de café changeraient sa vie… sans oublier la petite Rose.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour ou bonsoir :p Me revoici avec un Os, ayant bouclé le chapitre 22 du HP/DM « _Destiny always knows what it does !_ ». Et avant de me plonger dans un autre chapitre d'une de mes fics en cours, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cet Os qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plus d'un an. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, en prendrez-vous à le lire ? Je vous retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !

**Note Vivi** : Comme toujours, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à lire une nouvelle fic en avant-première (l'avantage d'être Bêta XD), ainsi qu'à la corriger. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**D'une tache de café au bonheur**

.

.

.

Tout avait été de travers.

Dès le départ, j'avais été prédestiné à finir comme ça, perdant le peu que j'avais.

Je regardais la scène souhaitant ne pas avoir franchi le seuil de cette porte… je souhaitais en cet instant ne pas être sorti du lit tout court. De ne pas avoir quitté ses bras aimants.

Je soupirai, regardant le sang au sol. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers mes amis et plus précisément mon meilleur ami. Il ne méritait pas ça… nous n'aurions jamais dû l'entrainer là-dedans.

Mon regard se posa sur George… et Fred.

Le son du téléphone me ramena au présent et bizarrement, tout en décrochant, je pus me souvenir que tout avait commencé à prendre de l'importance à cause de lui.

.

.

.

**Retour dans ****le**** passé**

Je sortais du Starbucks du coin, avec un café bien serré, j'en avais besoin après cette nuit horrible de passée. J'avais besoin d'un remontant.

J'avais encore perdu un job.

Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où j'avais entendu les mots « vous êtes licencié ». Je bus une gorgée et me décidai de me rendre chez mes amis. Je hélai un taxi et cela fut rapide pour qu'il y en ait un qui s'arrête devant moi. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un homme en costard hors de prix me bouscula, me faisant renverser mon café limite bouillant sur mon seul sweat de propre.

Maudit soit cette journée !

- Bordel, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Criai-je.

- Pardonnez-moi. Tenez, voici vingt dollars pour le dédommagement.

Je regardai incrédule la main me tendre ces quelques dollars. Une main pâle. Je remontai mon regard et tombai sur les plus beaux yeux vus de toute ma putain de vie. Je déglutis, sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens.

Puis je me repris et poussai ce rustre mal embouché de la portière, l'ouvris et montai dans le taxi. Je dis ensuite en fermant la porte :

- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les foutre vos vingt dollars !

Je donnai ensuite l'adresse au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe. Je jetai un regard en arrière et vis cet homme plus beau que jamais rager et héler un autre taxi.

Je le quittai des yeux et me concentrai à tenter d'éponger le café maculant mon vêtement.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il y avait des bouchons. J'aurais mieux fait de prendre le métro, mais cela m'aurait forcé à changer deux fois de rame et à marcher une quinzaine de minutes, et avec ma gueule de bois, je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

Ma portière s'ouvrit tout à coup et un homme entra. J'allais lui faire la réflexion que ce taxi était déjà pris, mais je me fis happer par ces mêmes yeux vus plus tôt.

- Je dois avouer que cela est rare que je me fasse traiter de cette façon. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement…

Son portable sonna et il me mima d'attendre avec sa main. Il décrocha et après une trentaine de secondes, il dit :

- Je suis là dans moins de vingt minutes. Demande à Carl de prendre la relève. J'étais de sortie !

Il raccrocha et me regarda bizarrement. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, oubliant que j'avais encore du café dessus.

- Voici ma carte… appelez-moi que je puisse vous offrir un verre à l'occasion.

Il sortit ensuite en laissant ladite carte là où il s'était assis avant. Je la pris et sans trop savoir pourquoi, la rangeai dans ma poche arrière.

.

.

- Bordel ! Dis-je en tentant de me coiffer.

- Harry, ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre premier rencard. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on vienne.

- Mais parce que je suis trop nul pour ce genre d'endroit. Je… Il me plait beaucoup et le sexe avec lui et… je suppose, comme pour toi et Mione. Mais… tout ce qui l'entoure me donne mal au crâne.

J'avais peur. En même temps, comment ne pas avoir peur ?

J'avais mes comptes dans le rouge, j'avais trois mois de retard dans mon loyer, je n'avais aucun job même si je faisais comme si avec tout le monde. Je courais d'entretien en entretien.

Mais un mec viré plus d'une dizaine de fois pour accès de colère n'était pas un type que les gens voulait engager.

Même mes « arrangements » avec les jumeaux ne m'aidaient pas. On devrait peut-être voir plus grand.

- Oh, en parlant de ça, on a oublié de te dire. On va avoir un marmot. Hermione attend un bébé depuis cinq fichus mois sans même le savoir.

Il lança un regard à mon amie qui baissa les yeux. Avait-elle été au courant avant ? Oubliant cette question, je cessai d'effacer le pli de ma seule chemise qui faisait habillée et regardai mon meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'attendis pas et le pris dans mes bras, oubliant tout le reste. Mon manque flagrant d'argent, mon petit-ami bourré de fric et ma vie de merde.

.

.

- T'aimerais venir vivre ici ?

Je redressai la tête, qui était posée sur son torse musclé et le regardai. Venait-il bien de me proposer d'emménager avec lui ? Après trois mois ? A moi ?

- Euh…

- Avant que tu répondes, sache que je serai souvent absent, que je ferai des heures sup', mais je te jure que je te serai toujours fidèle. Je veux juste que tu sois là quand je reviens… je serai plus en paix avec moi-même en te sachant chez moi.

- Draco, ce n'est pas rien ce que tu me demandes.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je le fais alors que tu viens de jouir en criant mon prénom.

- Je ne plaisante pas, me renfrognai-je.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec la baise démentielle que l'on venait de vivre. Je m'y étais abandonné comme jamais encore. Me sentir vivre avec un corps étranger en moi à ce point était encore un mystère.

- Ecoute… j'aurais dû te le demander au restaurant, c'est pour ça que nous sommes allés dans un des meilleurs, mais je n'ai pas pu. Maintenant, je te le demande parce que je me sens moins en danger.

- En danger ?

- Crois-le ou non, mais mon métier n'aide pas à garder un mec plus que quelques jours. Toi, tu es différent et j'avais peur d'un refus, ce qui est toujours le cas.

Il sortit du lit, m'offrant son corps nu. Malgré quelques cicatrices, son corps était une œuvre d'art. Fin, mais musclé… un vrai régal.

Il enfila son boxer avant de quitter la pièce. Je restai quelques secondes dans le lit, puis me morigénai. Il avait peur que je refuse.

Ce que j'aurais sûrement fait.

En vivant avec lui, il allait bien se rendre compte que j'avais que dalle, que j'étais un minable qui n'avait rien. Mais… je voulais risquer le coup et tout faire pour trouver un job. Et puis, on pouvait toujours organiser un truc avec les jumeaux. Je soupirai donc et sortis du lit à mon tour. J'enfilai mon pantalon, mon boxer étant déchiré.

Je le rejoignis, il était dans la cuisine, un verre avec un quelconque alcool dedans. Je devais avouer qu'il buvait rarement, même très rarement. Je devais à tout prix le rassurer, alors que moi-même, j'étais plus que mal de cette situation.

- Draco…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris Harry. De toute façon, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement. On ne s'est pas vus tant que ça en trois mois.

- Mais putain de bordel, écoute-moi à la fin. Je t'aime, bougre d'abruti et j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas venir. Il faut juste que je règle certaines choses et j'emménagerai sûrement d'ici le mois prochain.

Il posa son verre et vint m'embrasser. Il me fit ensuite l'amour à même sa cuisine équipée grand luxe.

.

.

Je tremblais encore tandis que les jumeaux s'extasiaient comme des petits fous.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis ensuite deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

- Arrête de culpabiliser, on sait que tu aimes ça autant que nous.

Je secouai la tête, mais une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me dire que je mentais, que j'aimais ça… je me sentais un homme, un vrai.

Et Draco dans tout ça ?

- Ecoute Harry, on fait de mal à personne. Et tant que ça reste entre nous, souffla Fred.

Je pouvais le reconnaitre car il avait encore son t-shirt.

- Au fait, tu es au courant pour Ron ? Je n'y crois pas qu'il va être papa, lança George en me lâchant.

Un regard sur lui et je déglutis, me sentant encore coupable. La vue de sa blessure était un vrai supplice.

J'étais un monstre, ils étaient des montres.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Je me posai encore la question.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

- Hein… euh ouais, dis-je en revenant à moi.

Je me levai, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Je regardai ensuite la chambre de motel miteux pour me rassurer. Une fois mon cœur battant de nouveau normalement, je pris mes affaires, saluai les jumeaux et quittai l'endroit.

Je mis ma casquette, afin de passer inaperçu et le plus rapidement possible, me rendis à la première station de métro.

Je devais faire comme si de rien était et tout irait bien. Draco ne pourrait pas savoir.

Quand je fus de retour à son appartement qui allait bientôt devenir le mien, deux semaines étant passées depuis sa demande, je filai à la salle de bains.

Je n'avais certes pas emménagé, mais j'avais apporté quelques affaires.

Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, je détournai les yeux, ressentant encore de la culpabilité d'avoir fait ça. Je pouvais revoir leurs yeux… si expressifs.

Un frisson remonta mon corps et n'en pouvant plus, je finis de me sécher et enfilai ensuite un jogging. J'allais au salon, pris un bouquin et commençai à lire. C'était un livre traitant de psychologie.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de roman cet abruti ?

Je rageai et tout en ayant que ça à faire, me mis à feuilleter ce livre qui l'air de rien, semblait tout de même intéressant.

.

.

- Putain de bordel de merde, criai-je en frappant dans le mur.

Molly gémit, serrée dans les bras d'Arthur. Charlie qui avait réussi à quitter la caserne était là, les yeux dans le vide. Bill tenait sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras, à l'écart. Se sentait-il coupable ?

- Harry, du calme…

- Ta gueule-toi, lui dis-je avec haine.

- Harry, Draco essaie de t'aider, tenta Ginny.

- Pardon, dis-je soudain en allant dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui et je pleurai comme jamais. Le monde était cruel, ce putain de Dieu qui s'amusait avec nous était un connard.

- Fred, reviens !

Je regardai les doubles portes claquer contre les murs et pus voir la silhouette de mon ami partir avec rage.

- Tente de le calmer George, plaida sa mère effondrée.

Il hocha la tête, regarda encore les portes que le médecin venait de passer puis prit l'autre direction, celle que son frère venait de prendre la haine et la rage au ventre.

Moi, je me laissai réconforter par Draco, l'homme que j'aimais.

Comme Ron aimait Hermione….

Hermione…

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus.

- Rose… Rose est en soin intensif. Elle a dû mal à respirer. Je… j'y retourne.

Ron disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et je voulus le rejoindre, mais Draco me retint en me disant que je serais renvoyé ici illico presto.

Il fallut deux heures à Ron pour repasser les doubles portes. Son visage était défait, ses yeux hagards et rougis. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai désordre. Quand il vit sa mère, il alla la prendre dans ses bras. Il gémit le prénom de sa femme, et cela me broya le cœur.

Ce matin, tout allait bien. Ce matin, j'avais encore ma famille, celle que je m'étais choisie.

Ce soir, j'avais perdu une sœur, une meilleure amie.

Ron avait perdu sa moitié

Rose avait perdu sa maman.

N'en pouvant plus, ressentant trop de rage envers cette réalité, je quittai les bras de Draco et rejoignis les jumeaux.

Cette nuit… je fus de nouveau un monstre.

Que Dieu me pardonne.

.

.

_« Je vais bien, je __serai_ _de retour demain ou après-demain »_

Voilà le message que j'avais reçu la veille au soir.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Je paniquai affreusement pour lui. Surtout depuis que j'avais découvert la réalité sur le fait de perdre un être aimé.

Certes, la vie reprenait son cours, mais même si cela faisait maintenant presque six mois, cela ne rendait pas la chose moins triste.

A chaque fois que je voyais Ron, il était épuisé. Entre son boulot et ses allers-retours à l'hôpital, Rose ayant toujours des problèmes respiratoires, il devenait une vraie loque. Et Hermione lui manquait affreusement. De mes souvenirs, ils s'étaient toujours connus, vivant dans la même rue. Plus de vingt ans passés ensemble, de meilleurs amis à mari et femme. Il devait être détruit de l'intérieur, et Rose qui était toujours entre la vie et la mort à cause de ses poumons mal formés, il était inconsolable.

Un bruit devant la porte me fit me lever et je tombai sur trois personnes. Deux supportant le poids de Draco, et ce dernier avait une drôle de mine.

- Merci les gars…

- De rien.

Ils repartirent très vite et je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais rencontré ses amis… ou étaient-ce des collègues ?

- Je vais bien, lâcha-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais resté figé dans l'entrée. J'allai vers lui et l'aidai à se rendre au canapé.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je en le palpant de partout.

- Je suis… tombé dans les escaliers au boulot. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes me voir à l'hôpital.

- Pardon ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Je pus voir que son torse était bandé à cause de son t-shirt qui était remonté un peu.

- Harry, je n'ai rien de grave et je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que…

- Je suis là maintenant et ce n'était rien.

Je le regardai et comprenant que si j'insistais, on allait se disputer, je ne dis rien et me blottis contre lui. Je me décidai aussi à allumer le téléviseur.

- Tu veux bien mettre la chaine des infos ? Demanda-t-il.

_Nous n'avons toujours __aucune nouvelle__ des malfaiteurs. Pour l'instant, ils ont fait trois victimes dont un membre des forces de l'ordre. La population est encouragée à appeler la police en cas d'information__s__. Les trois individus sont armés et dangereux._

Pendant qu'elle parlait, je pouvais voir le S.W.A.T défoncer une maison et voir des coups de feu tirés à tout va.

_Le secteur économique va de plus en plus mal, une usine va fermer ses portes, envoyant trois __mille__ personnes au chômage. Le gouvernement doit réagir avant que l'Amérique dépérisse. __Qu'en __est-il des négociations avec les syndicats ?_

_Eh bien __chère __Carol, parla le journaliste devant une foule d'ouvriers en colère, cela ne se passe pas aussi bien. La faillite a été prononcée et cela ne présage rien de bon pour la classe moyenne._

Draco éteignit la télévision sans même me demander, mais vu ses lèvres posées sur les miennes ensuite, je ne râlai pas et mêlai ma langue à la sienne.

Il me fit l'amour sur le canapé avant de tomber de fatigue.

.

.

J'aidais ma famille à trouver de l'argent, alors que mon meilleur ami, après avoir perdu sa femme, venait aussi de perdre son emploi et l'assurance santé qui allait avec. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus payer pour les frais d'hôpitaux de Rose.

- 4000 $ si on vend la voiture.

- Merci Bill, murmura Ron, avant de repartir dans ses comptes.

Son frère ne répondit rien, et continua de tenter de rassembler la somme des soins que l'hôpital réclamait à Ron pour garder Rose chez eux.

On avait bien tenté de contacter des associations depuis une semaine, mais ils étaient débordés. Saleté de merde !

- Si je… si je vends quelques affaires, je pourrais rassembler 1000 $, pas plus. Et encore, en comptant la cuisinière, le frigo et les appareils électroménagers.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te déposséder de tout, tenta Arthur.

- Si je ne paie pas, Rose mourra, clama-t-il avant de taper son front dans la table.

Les hôpitaux étaient de vrai fouteur de merde. Il n'y avait que le fric qui comptait.

- Ecoute, avec Fleur, on peut peut-être placer une hypothèque sur notre maison, proposa Bill.

- Merci, ce serait gentil, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à ta femme, ta fille et même toi ? Je ne peux pas accepter. Mais merci.

Il se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras.

Ginny avait déjà donné ses économies. Elle avait toujours eu le rêve de partir en Europe. Mais sa nièce était plus importante. Molly et Arthur avait déjà débloqué 5.000 $ de leur plan retraite. Il ne pouvait pas débloquer plus. Charlie avait fait une collecte auprès des pompiers de la ville. Nous avions récolté 2.000 $ à tout casser.

Fred arriva à ce moment-là et comprit la situation au visage défait de tout le monde.

On était loin des 100.000 $ demandé par l'hôpital pour couvrir les soins déjà apportés à Rose, ainsi que l'accouchement qui n'avait pas été en totalité réglé.

Quelle merde d'avoir été viré avant que sa police d'assurance paye tous les frais !

Ron avait hurlé au téléphone quand il avait tenté de mettre en avant que c'était avant son licenciement. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il les payait.

- Harry… mon pote, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais il faudrait que je te parle.

Fred sortit et alla dans le jardin. Je le suivis, non sans récolter un regard curieux de mon meilleur ami. Une fois dehors, je pus voir Fred derrière l'abri de jardin.

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, dit-il sans préambule.

- Je sais… Mais autant… il n'y a qu'un moyen.

- Si on fait tout bien, on s'en sortira.

- Ouais… on se voit au point de rendez-vous dans deux jours. On discutera de ça.

J'entendis du bruit, mais pensant à un chat, je pris le chemin du retour.

Molly m'invita à diner et j'appelai Draco pour le prévenir. Il arriva après son boulot et voyant les têtes de tout le monde, sortit son chéquier et donna 20.000 $ à Ron. Bien que mal à l'aise, il accepta en promettant d'un jour lui rendre.

Moi, je me sentis encore plus misérable. J'avais à peine 5 $ en poche.

.

.

On venait de tout mettre au point en une petite heure. Bon, on devrait encore aller sur place, mais avec les plans, c'était déjà un peu mieux.

- Une bière ?

- Hum, dis-je en inspectant la carte.

Il nous fallait plusieurs moyens…

- J'veux en être !

- Ron ? S'exclama Fred en laissant tomber son arme, Dieu merci, déchargée.

- Depuis des années, je sais que vous avez des trucs louches entre vous… mais là, je veux en être. Pour Rose, pour son avenir !

- On le fait pour toi, sombre idiot, dit George, on ne gardera rien.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne pourrai plus jamais garder la tête haute si je vous laisse prendre ce risque pour nous.

- Ron, mon pote, dis-je. Justement, tu as une fille maintenant.

- Justement !

- Je ne te comprends pas, lança Fred.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est de regarder son bébé dans une couveuse, respirant à peine. De savoir qu'elle peut mourir pour juste de l'argent. Ce sera pareil, mais là, au moins, je me sentirais utile.

- Je… pour moi, c'est non, dis-je.

Il sembla choqué par ma réponse et regarda ses frères. George dit comme moi, mais Fred le regarda un instant. Il ne dit rien, alla au frigo, se prit une bière qu'il vida quasiment avant de dire :

- Il a le droit d'être là. On doit juste le préparer. On perd quoi, deux-trois jours. Mais on pourra prendre plus de fric.

Pas bête…

Je regardai George, montrant Ron du regard. Après, deux minutes, il soupira et je me rendis à la majorité.

- Occupez-vous en, je dois y aller, Draco va pas tarder à rentrer, si tant est qu'il ne fasse pas d'heure sup', soufflai-je.

Ron ne remercia pas… mais me serra dans ses bras.

.

.

- Prêt ? Demandai-je à Hulk, alias Fred.

- Ouais.

On avait mis des masques comme d'habitude et Ron avait juste trouvé la panoplie des Avengers. J'étais Captain América, Fred était Hulk, Ron, lui, était Thor et George était Furry.

Je soufflai, conscient que sur ce coup, on ne devait faire aucune erreur. On entrait, prenait l'argent et se barrait aussi vite. On avait deux semi-remorques cachés qui pouvaient nous accueillir, trois points de ralliement, cinq stations de métro à moins de 5 minutes. Deux voitures volées cachées dans des parkings souterrains et bon Dieu, on avait jamais autant pris de précaution. On était sur ce plan depuis cinq jours. Et puis, entre des supérettes et stations service et une banque, il y avait une différence.

Je pris le talkie et demandai à Ron, qui était de l'autre côté de la rue avec George, s'ils étaient prêts. Quand j'eus leur accord, on sortit de la voiture et sans attendre, nous franchîmes les portes de la banque.

On avait dix minutes avant que les flics de la ville soient à nos trousses.

.

.

- Qui répond ? Demanda George en se tenant l'oreille.

- Je m'y colle, dis-je en prenant le téléphone.

Je maudis encore une fois ce foutu garde qui avait ouvert le feu sur George. Fred avait paniqué et le coup était parti. Il devait être mort sur le coup, vu la cervelle qui était en partie sur le sol.

Je faillis vomir de nouveau.

Je décrochai enfin et entendis :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom et je suis le négociateur.

- Bonjour Tom, soufflai-je.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Captain América, répondis-je tout en frottant mon arme sur mes genoux.

J'allais crever, je le savais. Dans les films, les mecs étaient tués. Je regardai mes amis, assis en face de moi. On avait enfermé les otages dans une pièce en leur attachant les mains.

- Captain América, y a-t-il des enfants avec vous ?

- Non…

- Bien, cela nous aide déjà beaucoup. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? A boire, à manger ?

Je posai la main sur le combiné et dis :

- Ils veulent savoir si on veut de la bouffe ? Je dis quoi ?

- Ils vont vouloir un otage, dit Ron.

- Ah… ouais, pas con, fit George.

Voir le sang couler de son oreille me donna envie de vomir.

Nous n'avions jamais tué quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. Blessé, frappé oui, mais…

- Demande-leur une voiture avec le plein et un jet.

Fred rit à sa propre remarque puis, il vint s'asseoir près de moi et souffla :

- On a merdé… j'ai merdé. Putain les mecs je suis désolé.

Il y avait du chagrin dans sa voix et je pouvais presque me mettre à sa place. Le soir où Hermione était morte, j'avais tabassé un mec à coup de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Il était certes vivant, mais cela avait tenu à un fil. Là, il avait tué un gars… peut-être un père de famille, avec une femme à la maison.

- Pas de bouffe, déclara Ron. On ne peut pas perdre d'otage. Si on rate, Rose va… on ne peut pas, affirma-il.

- Okay.

Je retirai la main et dis :

- Non… rien. On veut que vous dégagiez la rue. On veut aussi une voiture blindée avec le plein.

George leva son pouce et je souris derrière mon masque.

- On vous laisse deux heures. Après, on butera les otages un à un.

Je raccrochai, les nerfs à vif. J'avais imité les films que je regardai de temps en temps et même si cela faisait naître une petite excitation, j'avais plus envie de pleurer et d'hurler tout en rentrant chez moi.

- Tu as bien négocié Cap'.

- On verra quand on en sortira d'ici vivants, murmurai-je tout en me levant.

.

.

Fred avait couvert le corps du garde avec une veste et Ron, ne tenant plus en place, marchait de long en large, évitant tout de même les fenêtres afin qu'il ne se fasse pas descendre.

Personne n'avait appelé et cela ferait bientôt deux heures.

- Va chercher un otage, fit George à son frère.

Il y alla, et revient avec une femme d'âge mûr, l'arme pointée sur son cou.

Bordel !

- Assis-toi et bouge pas salope, et tout se passera bien, dit Fred.

Elle se mit à pleurer et à supplier mais on devait tenir bon, pour Rose. Et puis, je voulais revoir Draco, lui faire l'amour. Je… je ne voulais pas perdre tout ça, même si j'avais une grande partie de ma vie qui était juste un tas de merde.

Comment en être autrement en ayant été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil une fois qu'il avait été prouvé que j'étais battu et maltraité par mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'avais pas déjà eu assez de karma merdique à la mort de mes parents… il avait fallu que Dieu en rajoute une couche.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et je décrochai sans attendre.

- Captain América ?

- Oui… vous avez ce qu'on a demandé ?

- Laissez-nous encore un peu de temps et vous l'aurez.

- Arrêtez de mentir, criai-je à bout. Vous n'allez rien nous donner et vous allez nous buter l'un après l'autre. 5 minutes et je bute un putain d'otage.

Je raccrochai, en colère. On devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Au moins pour Ron avec du fric… au moins lui.

- Les rôtis de maman vont me manquer, souffla Fred.

- Ouais, comme les objets loufoques de papa, renchérit George.

- Vos gueules, beugla Ron en les menaçant de son arme. Vos gueules bande de cons ! On ne va pas crever, vous m'entendez ! N'est-ce pas Captain ?!

- Je n'sais pas. On a buté un mec R… Thor, me repris-je. On est en train de braquer une banque… et… et je crois qu'on est mal barrés, terminai-je.

- Ils ne sont pas censés nous arrêter ?

- Tu veux crever en prison ? Le gaz ou les injections ? Demandai-je.

- Vous ne serez pas coupable de mon meurtre, dit Fred.

Sans nous y attendre, des lumières éclatèrent et de la fumée emplit la pièce. J'entendis trois coups de feu et un bruit de corps qui tombe. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il y avait un mec pris en joue par Ron. Ce dernier avait une balle dans la jambe. Bordel !

- Debout connard !

Le flic se leva et mit ses mains en l'air. Ron le frappa à la tête avec sa crosse et il prit ensuite le bout de tissu tendu par Fred pour se faire un garrot, alors que George prenait le relais pour menacer le flic.

- On peut faire une croix sur les menottes, constatai-je.

Fred s'occupa de désarmer le fils de pute qui avait essayé de nous tuer. Je regardai ensuite le plafond et tirai deux trois balles dans le vide. Si un mec y était, je n'aurais aucune culpabilité à le tuer. C'était lui ou nous.

Je me rendis compte aussi que nous avions été filmés.

- Attache-lui les mains, dis-je à l'adresse de George.

- A vos ordres, Captain.

J'eus envie d'aller lui mettre une baffe mais me retins. Le flic fut mis à genoux, et sa tête me disait quelques chose sans que je ne sache d'où.

Le téléphone sonna et je souris.

- Tom, cela n'est pas très intelligent de nous mener en bateau. Et les otages, dans tout ça ?

- Vous avez raison, nous avons fait une erreur. Votre véhicule blindé est en chemin, comme demandé. Pourriez-vous faire un effort et libérer un otage ?

- Non… je l'aurais fait si un de vos merdeux n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer, affirmai-je. Vous avez 5 minutes de plus, sinon, je loge une balle dans la tête de votre ami.

Je raccrochai et regardai l'heure.

Si je devais tuer quelqu'un pour nous sortir d'ici et être pris au sérieux, je le ferais. Pour Ron, pour Rose.

Lui au moins devait s'en sortir. Tant qu'on ne voyait pas nos visages, tout était encore possible. Ils n'auraient aucune empreinte, vu qu'on portait des gants.

- On aura besoin de deux otages de plus pour sortir d'ici.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, dit Fred.

Je hochai la tête et George fila nous prendre deux otages de plus. Il choisit deux autres femmes. Je n'aimais pas trop ça, mais au moins, on aurait moins de chance qu'elles se rebellent. Avec deux hommes, on n'était pas si sûrs qu'ils ne nous fassent pas chier.

.

.

On fuyait, et encore heureux qu'on avait un véhicule blindé. Une des otages avait reçu une balle dans le bras et je ne comprenais pas comment les flics nous avaient tiré dessus malgré elles.

- Prends à gauche.

Fred fit ce que Ron lui dit et soudain, nous fûmes dans un tunnel. Malgré la circulation, nous arrivâmes quand même à avancer. Soudain, Fred s'arrêta, balança un des sacs à dos à son frère et cria :

- Dégage et court !

Ron hocha la tête, prit son flingue et sortit alors que Fred redémarrait. Sans hélico et les flics plusieurs mètres derrière nous, coincés, il avait déjà plus de chance.

George prit sa place tandis que moi, je continuai de surveiller les otages. Et j'en avais marre de leurs pleurnicheries. Mais soudain, à leur place, j'imaginai Hermione.

Aurait-elle pleuré ?

Aurait-elle attendu d'être juste libérée ?

- Tu te souviens du bar de la fois dernière, lança Fred.

- Ouais… avec les deux blondes, acquiesça son frère.

- Si j'arrive à nous diriger dans les rues à proximité, on pourrait larguer Harry.

- Je ne vous abandonne pas, dis-je catégorique.

- On ne te laissera pas le choix. Si tu te glisses dans les égouts assez rapidement, ils ne verront rien. On peut tenter notre chance.

.

.

Je courais comme un fou, n'osant pas regarder derrière moi. A la sortie du tunnel, deux autres voitures noires nous avaient rejoint et malgré ça, Fred avait eu raison, avec le foutoir mis dans la circulation, j'avais pu me glisser sous une plaque d'égout sans que personne ne me voie.

J'avais juste eu peur quand Fred avait fait marche arrière au lieu d'avancer. Mais j'avais compris que c'était pour faire croire à une erreur de chemin. Il avait défoncé deux bagnoles et peut-être plus. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien.

Je le souhaitais de toutes mes forces.

Soudain, je pus entendre des pas dans la flaque d'eau que je venais de dépasser quelques mètres avant. Je jetai un coup, tout en bifurquant.

Un connard me suivait. Il avait un putain de fusil d'assaut. Je courus plus vite et bifurquai à nouveau. Je me stoppai et attendis qu'il passe le coin. Je devais l'assommer pour avoir une chance de sortir d'ici sans balle dans le corps.

- Putain, criai-je en le frappant de toutes mes forces.

Il tomba et je pris son arme avant de lui foutre un coup de pied. Seulement, il agrippa mon pied et bien trop vite, je fus coincé sous son corps, une lame sous la gorge.

Bordel de merde !

- Tu bouges, et je te tranche la gorge, dit-il calmement.

Il enleva mon masque et resta figé. J'en profitai et lui mis un coup de boule. Je gémis, tout en me remettant à courir.

Arrivé devant une échelle, je montai aussi vite que possible et poussai de toutes mes forces. Je faillis me faire décapiter par un taxi et après un coup d'œil, sortis en trombe. Je me mis à courir pour me mêler à la circulation et la foule.

Après deux feux rouges de passés, je m'engouffrai dans le métro et me calmai dans un coin, avant de payer un clochard avec 20 dollars pour sa casquette.

Je tremblai, et encore plus une fois dans la rame. J'avais peur de voir débouler les flics avant que les portes se ferment, ne sachant pas si j'avais été suivi.

Mais je pus souffler de soulagement et m'assis, tout en scrutant dehors.

Comment se débrouillaient les autres ?

.

.

Je me rongeais les sangs dans cette chambre miteuse.

On devait se rejoindre ici une fois sûrs de ne pas être suivis et j'avais une boule au fond du ventre.

On frappa à la porte trois coups, puis deux. Elle s'ouvrit et Ron s'y engouffra, George sur les talons.

Je souris, heureux de les voir en vie.

- Plus jamais, souffla Ron en s'asseyant. J'ai dû courir plus que dans toute ma foutue vie.

- Où…

- Il arrive, il est parti au magasin du coin prendre de quoi bouffer et nous soigner, me coupa George.

- Comment…

- Longue histoire, me coupa-t-il de nouveau. On a dû aller au point 3. De là, on a réussi à se faufiler dans un centre commercial. On était suivis, mais… putain de Dieu, on est tombés sur un groupe de jumeaux et on s'y est incrustés. Ils sont passés à côté de nous sans même nous regarder, sourit-il.

Il jeta un regard dehors et soupira, tout en touchant son oreille.

Ron déchira son jeans.

Sa blessure n'était pas jolie, mais il ne saignait pas trop.

- On va devoir te retirer la balle frangin.

- Je sais…

- Tu risques…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-il une fois de plus.

C'était un truc de famille ou quoi de couper les gens à tout va !?

La porte s'ouvrit et trois armes furent pointées sur la porte. Fred sourit. Putain, pourquoi donner un code si c'était pour ne pas le suivre !?

- Vodka, chips, barres énergétiques et compresses. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

- Il m'a vu, murmurai-je soudain.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Voir l'horreur sur leur visage me fit fermer les yeux.

- Tu dois quitter le pays, dit George, se laissant soigner par Ron.

- Trop tard, soupirai-je. Je vais avoir ma tête au journal télévisé, fis-je l'air heureux.

- Ils vont te coller le garde sur le dos Harry, souffla Fred tout en nous tendant trois verres de vodka.

- Je vais retourner chez Draco, lui laisser un mot et… et je vais tenter de fuir au Mexique par les routes, seul.

- Tu crois qu'on…

- Oui, criai-je. Je suis orphelin, vous non. Et seul, j'aurai plus de chance. Je peux couper mes cheveux et les teindre. Et si j'enlève mes lentilles, et remets des lunettes, ça aidera peut-être.

- Ferme-là et viens nous aider, fit Ron en colère.

- Ron, assis-toi, ajouta Fred.

L'heure suivante fut remplie de cris étouffés de mon meilleur ami, alors que nous tentions de déloger la balle coincée dans sa jambe. Avec chance, il ne ferait que boiter. On n'était pas médecin.

.

.

J'avais réussi à revenir ici en un seul morceau, mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps.

Je courus dans la chambre et pris mes affaires, que j'emballai dans un sac. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, parce qu'il était encore au bureau… et que je ne le reverrai plus avant un long moment.

Et puis, dès qu'il verrait ma tête aux infos, il allait me haïr.

- Harry ?

Je sursautai et me tournai, rassuré qu'il soit là. Mais je faillis tomber à sa vue…

C'était quoi cette accoutrement ?

- Tu… Je… c'est quoi cette merde, murmurai-je en me tenant au mur derrière moi.

- Je pourrais te retourner la putain de question, cria-t-il soudain.

Je fermai les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ?

Voir que notre relation était basée sur des mensonges ?

Qu'il était un putain de flic de merde ?

Je reçus une droite sans m'y attendre, puis une bouche se posa sur la mienne. Je gémis, ne comprenant pas, mais je n'allais pas le repousser. Si je pouvais l'aimer une dernière fois avant de passer de longues années en prison, je ne dirais pas non, je n'étais pas fou.

Je fus plaqué contre le mur et soulevé, alors qu'il dévorait maintenant mon cou. Je tentai de lui retirer cet attirail, mais il me posa sur le lit, avant de se placer au-dessus de moi.

Il me regarda de son regard noir, voilé de colère ou de désir, avant de me déchirer presque mon jeans. Mon boxer fut vite un souvenir. Il se redressa soudain, m'immobilisa avec son genoux et se dévêtit un minimum avant de fondre sur ma bouche une fois de plus.

Je criai face à la douleur de son membre en moi, sans aucune préparation, mais sa bouche et ses allées et venues de plus en plus rapides me firent oublier la douleur pour ne garder que cette bestialité charnelle. Il commença à me masturber et je gémis… de plaisir.

Nous ne fûmes pas longs à nous vider. J'eus envie de mettre le monde en pause, alors qu'il était sur moi.

- J'ai failli te trancher la gorge, dit-il. T'imagine mon cœur exploser à ce constat ? Souffla-t-il.

Je redressai la tête et en voyant ses yeux, je compris.

- Je… quand je t'ai vu, putain Harry, j'ai… j'ai oublié qui j'étais et ce que je faisais.

- Désolé, fis-je en entourant son cou et en l'attirant pour un baiser, qu'il me rendit.

- As-tu… pour mon visage, quémandai-je.

- J'n'ai pas pu, souffla-t-il tout en se retirant.

Il partit ensuite vers la salle de bains.

Entendre l'eau couler me fit pleurer de plus belle.

J'avais eu de la chance dans toute cette merde. Mais allait-il garder le secret ? Allait-il me garder avec lui malgré le cadavre du garde ?

Allait-il… me laisser vivre ici ?

Ou allait-il nous balancer ?

Quand il revint, une serviette autour des hanches, il souffla :

- J'ai compris… enfin, je crois. Dis-moi que c'était la première fois. Dis-moi que vous avez fait ça pour Rose. Dis-le-moi….

- Pour les deux dernières, c'est vrai. Mais…

Il frappa le mur et sortit de la chambre.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas menti ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je dit que c'était une première ?

J'enfilai un jogging et le rejoignis. Il vida un verre de Cognac ou de Whisky, grimaça et s'en resservit un autre.

- Je suis amoureux d'un putain de criminel, souffla-t-il avant d'abandonner son verre et de boire à même la bouteille.

Comprenant qu'il était dangereux de parler, j'allai m'asseoir dans un coin du salon, près de la fenêtre.

Mes yeux se perdirent sur la vue des buildings. Ils se brouillèrent une fois de plus, mais les larmes ne coulèrent plus.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Quand la nuit tomba sur la ville, je me relevai, gémissant dû à mes muscles endoloris. J'avais envie d'appeler les autres, voir comment tout se passait, mais nous devions faire profil bas. Je cherchai Draco des yeux, mais ne le vis pas. Était-il parti ?

Et pire encore, allait-il revenir avec une armée de gars pour m'arrêter ?

Trouvant soudain plus intelligent de filer d'ici, j'allai dans la chambre récupérer mon sac. J'y trouvai Draco endormi, sa serviette tenant à peine sur ses hanches, affalé au milieu du lit.

Je pris place et me mis à le regarder comme jamais, me disant que ceci était un cadeau de Dieu.

Pouvoir me repaître de sa beauté avant de vivre en prison, loin de tout.

.

.

- Papa, Claire m'a frappée, pleura Rose en courant vers Ron.

Il lâcha sa pince et prit sa fille dans les bras.

Elle avait grandi depuis et son souci s'était arrangé avec une greffe il y avait à peine deux ans. Elle avait maintenant sept ans et était la fierté de son père.

- C'est même pas vrai, entendis-je.

Je vis Claire débouler de la maison en courant, superbement jolie avec sa robe de princesse.

- Vous me fatiguez les filles, fit Fleur avant de prendre sa fille par la main pour aller lui faire la morale.

Ron secoua la tête et reprit la cuisson des viandes, ayant redéposé Rose au sol.

Elle fila vers sa balançoire et mon regard s'attarda sur Fred.

Qui aurait cru qu'il trouverait l'amour ?

- Je sais que je suis beau, mais si tu me regardais moi à sa place, j'en serais encore plus heureux, souffla une voix amusée dans mon oreille.

George me passa une bière et rigola, mais ses yeux étaient moins joyeux. Fred l'abandonnait petit à petit au profit d'une vie plus posée, avec femme et peut-être enfant dans quelques temps.

- Alors tu me trompes avec lui ? Fit soudain Draco en venant vers nous.

Il passa un bras autour de mes hanches et posa sa bouche dans mon cou.

- T'es malade, je ne suis pas de la jaquette moi, dit George avant de partir rejoindre sa mère qui avait besoin d'aide en cuisine.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ça va. Je profite du moment, murmurai-je avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa doucement, avant de rire et de se placer dans mon dos.

Puis, naturellement, il commença à parler baseball avec Ron, démontrant que les Red Sox étaient bien meilleurs que les autres équipes. Je ne dis rien, ne connaissant rien à ce sport.

Ma vie avait changé depuis ce fameux braquage. Draco m'avait obligé à tout lui révéler, avant de quitter la maison, m'interdisant de partir. Ce que je n'avais pas écouté. J'avais quitté l'immeuble le plus vite possible et une fois dehors, j'avais hésité.

L'aéroport ou les routes ?

Mais une main s'était posée sur mon épaule et un regard sérère m'avait happé. Draco m'avait ramené chez lui et il avait brandi de la bouffe chinoise qu'il avait achetée juste en face.

J'avais été soulagé.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'il n'y aurait plus de mensonge si je voulais que ça marche, qu'il m'aimait trop pour me voir croupir en prison. Et puis, il avait demandé à ce que j'arrête mes « activités » disant qu'il s'en foutait si j'étais fauché comme les blés. Du coup, les jumeaux avaient arrêté aussi.

Draco m'avait avoué que s'il faisait ce boulot, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours voulu se rendre utile, que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Il m'avait ensuite fait l'amour, comme un fou, me faisant gémir son prénom encore et encore.

Plus tard, on avait appris que le garde ayant perdu la vie s'appelait Jim Galdson. Il était célibataire, vivant encore chez sa mère. Certes, ça ne rachetait pas sa vie, mais au moins, il ne laissait pas d'enfant ni de femme derrière lui.

Les jumeaux, ayant raccroché, montèrent une petite affaire de farces en tout genre dans un petit magasin du centre-ville. Ron avait retrouvé un boulot au bout de deux ans et chaque jour, il remerciait Dieu pour ce qu'il avait eu.

Il allait aussi à l'église chaque dimanche depuis.

Et moi…

Moi, je bénissais ce jour où j'avais reçu du café sur moi.

Le bonheur était comme une tache de café et au lieu de tout faire pour la nettoyer, je l'entretenais chaque jour tout en remerciant la vie pour la seconde chance que j'avais eue.

**The End**

* * *

**Voilà, un autre Os de publié. **_Il fait 26 pages, 7.199 mots_**.**

**Je m'excuse avant tout pour ce titre vraiment ****nase****. Avant l'idée était « **_Négociation_** », mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que je préférais, du coup, j'ai changé d'avis avant publication.**

**Et pour le genre, je pense que cela peut s'allier à un Policier, mais cela aurait dévoilé une partie de l'histoire. J'ai joué sur le fait que l'on pense qu'Harry trompe Draco avec les jumeaux au début… je ne pouvais donc pas dévoiler le genre de l'Os.**

**Désolée aussi d'avoir tué Hermione. Mais il le fallait.**

**Pour en venir à l'histoire, j'ai regardé le film « **_Négociateur_** » pour voir plus ou moins les ficelles de ce métier et j'ai tenté d'inculquer deux règles citées : ne jamais dire non, et ne jamais évoquer la mort de près ou de loin. Mais aussi pour l'attaque sournoise du S.W.A.T, car ils avaient découvert qu'un des otages avait été tué et que les autres n'étaient pas directement avec les malfaiteurs. Bref, je pense que ça peut se passer comme ça dans la réalité. ^^**

**Pour Hermione, en fait, elle avait fait un déni de grossesse. Et Rose est née ensuite prématurée.**

**Pour clôturer, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Faites-le-moi savoir avec une petite review, je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous répondre.**

**Rendez-vous à la rentrée avec mes updates, vu que je prends des vacances.**

**Bisous**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os publié le 02 juillet 2013_

* * *

***Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Harry Potter, appartiennent à JKR. Certain aspect de cette histoire sont aussi liées à ses œuvres. Les autres idées sont de moi. _Claire et Jim Galdson m'appartiennent._


End file.
